powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 40: Stolen Turbo!
is the fortieth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Quest For Speed!". Synopsis After Monster and Zyuoh steals Bio Turbo from Shingo when he tries to show it off for a sick boy, he and Ryuuta take the Bio Machines in order to pursue them. Plot The episode begins where Farrah rushed to see Doctor Man about the letter of both Monster and Zyuoh which they decide to go in self-imposed leave of absence causing Doctor Man to get infuriated and calls them as bumbling fools and Mason suggests him to wait and see. Outside, both Monster and Zyuoh are seen sitting behind the statue and Zyuoh wants to train together making Monster knocks him down. Monster wants to train Zyuoh's speed as he serves as his coach because he is already strong. Zyuoh eventually agrees and Monster states that once they combined with their power and speed they would be respected by Doctor Man and the Neo Empire Gear. Meanwhile at the garage of the Bio Base, Shingo sneaks into the garage to see the Bio Turbo only to be found by Ryuta which Shingo tries to shut him up and it reveals that he wanted to borrow the Bio Turbo just to race in the car race again. In the flashback before he became as a Bioman, he is a famous car racer and he has so many fans when he races. To his dismay, all of the sick children wanted him to race again, but he breaks his promise due to his role as a Bioman. Shingo convinces Ryuta not to say to them about borrowing the Bio Turbo and Ryuta reluctantly agrees and goes back to the base. The next day, Monster trains Zyuoh by taking a 100 meter dash but fails when Monster remarks Zyuoh's speed is terrible but Zyuoh replies that it was only his first attempt until they spotted the Bio Turbo operated by Green2. Both manage to intercept Green2 by stealing the Bio Turbo as they thankfully leave by riding the car. Green2 becomes dismayed by this and he will get into trouble after they stole the Bio Turbo from him. With this both uses the Bio Turbo as a means of creating havoc throughout the city causing Peebo to alert the Bio Team. Jun also wants to know where Shingo is as they quickly leave before Ryuta wanted to say to them but fail. When both Monster and Zyuoh continue to ride the Bio Turbo it was intercepted by Green2 until the arrival of Red1 and Yellow4 with their Bio Cycles to aid him causing Monster and the group escapes by riding the Bio Turbo as well as hitting the trio at the same time to escape. Yellow4 becomes angered for what Green2 did as Red1 notices what he did until Blue3 arrives with Pink5 and he also admits his guilt for not saying to them about Green2 borrows the Bio Turbo much to their anger. Both Monster and Zyuoh continues their terror and destruction using the Bio Turbo as their main vehicle. Shingo arrives to see all the doctors are here to take the victims to the hospital and he blames himself for his carelessness only to be punched by Ryuta who gets mad because of what they did. Shingo only wanted to use the Bio Turbo is to see the sick children watch him rode it. Ryuta coldly suggests that they have to retrieve the Bio Turbo from Monster which Shingo agreed. Both are soon tracing Monster's tracks while riding both Red1 and Yellow4's Bio Cycles. At the Bio Base, Jun discovers their Bio Cycles are missing this makes Shirou to get mad at both Ryuta and Shingo for getting the Bio Cycles without their knowledge. Green2 and Blue3 chase Monster and Zyuoh while riding the Bio Turbo even in Super Speeds. They continue to chase them in time by hooking the Bio Turbo with a Bio Hook. They are soon unaware that Bio Hunter Silva sensing their presence and he soon shoots them with its Bio Blaster. Both Green2 and Blue3 continues to pull off the Bio Turbo while being drove by one of the mechaclones only to be intercepted by Yellow4 from her Bio Arrow and Red1. They finally retrieved the Bio Turbo and Red1 states that their Bio Turbo is owned by them and Monster states that we'll see about that. The group manage to take down the mechaclones only to be attacked by both Monster and Zyuoh. Monster manages to take down Green2 but was saved by Red1. When Red1 is intercepted by Zyuoh, Green2 manages to save him by hitting Zyuoh with a Green Boomerang and finally defeats Zyuoh with Bio Electron Charge causing Monster to flee. Doctor Man angrily launched the neo-mechagigan, Crush Megas to deal with the Biomen while the fleeing Monster manages to pilot the neo-mecha to deal with them. Red1 summons the Bio Dragon to transport the group and form their Bio Jets into a Bio Robo to deal with it. Both mechas clash but Crush Megas manage to give the upper hand against the Bio Robo even trying its best to step on them to finish it off. Red1 activates the Bio Missile to keep the mecha at bay. The Bio Robo manages to slash the mecha's arms with Super Maser but Crush Megas manages to gain another arm to replaced the slashed arm allowing Monster to attack them but The Bio Robo manage to retaliate by destroying the mecha with Bio Particle Cut causing Monster to escape via emergency jet. After the incident, the Biomen finally show the sick kid named Takeshi and his older sister Kuniko their Bio Turbo which Shingo had promised. Takeshi wants to drive with him, but Ryuta gives them an advice he has to learn how to drive first while Shirou also advises that he has to learn how to drive when he grows older. Shingo reacts them about he did not say these words but also tells him that he will teach him to drive a real race car so that he will grow up as a car racer like he is. Shirou and the group finally leave the hospital as Biomen while they proceed to return to the base. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Takashi: *Kuniko: Notes *During a scene, Zyuoh sings the Japanese version of "The Ballad of Jeb Clampett", also known as the theme-song of The Beverly Hillbillies. *It reveals in the episode that Shingo is very caring to sick children and always give promises to them in showing his racing skills. *The way Monster and Zyuoh steal the Bio Turbo is a reference to the case of carnapping and carjacking. *Future Sentai actor Mina Fukui, who would portray Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow in Juken Sentai Gekiranger, was born on the day of this episode's broadcast. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda